Recordatorio
by trekumy
Summary: Aquella prenda significaba mucho más de lo que creyó... -Oneshot escrito en el marco del evento de Kagerou Project para fans de habla hispana, más información ver las notas-


_Disclaimer : Los personajes, escenarios y portada no son míos, son propiedad de Jin, y el equipo responsable de Mekakucity Actors, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

 _Notas iniciales:_ _Escribí este oneshot como una participación para el evento Daze, dedicado a los fans de Kagerou Project de habla hispana. Si quieres más información, la encontrarás en las notas finales._

 _Diálogo disparador: "Parece que estás en problemas. ¿Puedo ayudar?"_

 **Recordatorio.**

—Parece que estás en problemas, ¿puedo ayudar?— lo escuchó preguntar, observó aquella prenda en sus manos, luego a Kano y asintió.

—La cremallera… Se trabó…— le explicó haciendo un nuevo intento por abrirla, sin embargo éste fue inútil así que le cedió la conflictiva prenda.

—Veamos…— comentó su amigo sentándose en el respaldo del sofá y comenzando a hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella, esperaba que con algo más de fuerza —Es la chaqueta que Seto te regaló…— comentó.

—¿El uniforme de Seto…?— preguntó Kido que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, concentrada en dejar los pocos muebles de la sala sin una mota de polvo.

—¿Uniforme...?— preguntó curiosa, amaba esa chaqueta tan calentita y suave, pero poco conocía de su origen.

—¿No sabías que los tres contamos con uniformes que nos regaló la fundadora de la pandilla?— preguntó él, y ella simplemente negó sorprendida.

—Ahora ya lo sabes, mi sweater— comentó Kido pellizcando un poco la prenda que llevaba —, la parka de Kano— él sonrió observando su propia prenda —, y la chaqueta de Seto.

Entonces, aquella prenda que él le cedió desinteresadamente, era especial… Un regalo de su preciada hermana, y el símbolo de que pertenecía a ese grupo del que ella ahora también era miembro… No pudo evitar sonreír, Seto era sin dudas una persona muy generosa.

—Pero no se trata sólo de un uniforme…— comentó Kano, sacándola de sus pensamientos —Es una especie de símbolo…— comentó con aire pensativo, como si buscara las palabras con las que expresar aquello.

—Yo lo llamaría un recordatorio— intervino Kido, dando por finalizada la limpieza, acercándose para charlar más cómodamente.

—¿Un recordatorio de qué?— preguntó curiosa.

—De que no somos monstruos…— declaró Shuuya sin mirarla, concentrado en destrabar aquella cremallera.

Kido debió notar su expresión confundida porque se apresuró a explicar —Ayano… Creó la pandilla como una forma de darnos confianza en nosotros mismos, hacernos sentir algo así como héroes, capaces de usar sus poderes para el bien. Básicamente convirtió lo que para nosotros era una maldición, en un súper poder…

—Ohh…— exclamó sorprendida —Entonces, ¿la chamarra de Seto significa todo eso?

—Creo que lo que significa depende más que nada de él… Pero estoy segura de que Seto se siente igual que nosotros— respondió Kido sonriéndole antes de darle un suave golpe en el hombro a Kano —. No lo estás haciendo bien, déjamelo a mí.

—¡No! ¡Si la súper fortachona líder usa sus demoníacos poderes acabará rompiendo la cremallera!— exclamó él devolviéndole la prenda —¡Escóndela, escóndela!

Por instinto hizo lo que él le ordenaba, pero se arrepintió al ver la expresión de molestia en el rostro de Kido.

—Ustedes se lo pierden— murmuró ésta girándose —. ¡Kano, ayúdame con la cena!

—¡¿Ehh?! ¿Por qué yo?— se quejó él lastimeramente.

—Está bien… Mary, ¿me ayudas?— preguntó dirigiéndose a ella.

—¡Sí cla...!— asintió, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

—¡Será un placer compartir esos momentos con nuestra nunca bien ponderada líder!

Se quedó con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, observando cómo ambos se metían a la cocina.

Una vez que salió de su estupor, volvió a observar la chaqueta de Seto, él le había regalado algo tan importante… Algo que no sólo representaba ser parte de un equipo, también era la prenda que le dio seguridad y confianza en sí mismo…

La misma seguridad y confianza que él le regaló ese día que golpeó a su puerta…

Abrazó la chaqueta recordando aquel día… Seto era su príncipe, él la había salvado de las garras de la soledad, le había demostrado que no era un monstruo y por si todo aquello fuera poco, le regaló aquella preciada prenda, aquella que significaba tanto para él, para que le hiciera compañía hasta el día en que además de todo… Decidió regalarle un nuevo hogar, rodeado de personas muy interesantes, y por supuesto su cariño y atención constantes…

De esa forma, abrazando el pequeño abrigo que antes le perteneciera mientras sonreía pensativa, la encontró Seto al entrar a la casa.

—¡Ya llegué!— anunció como cada día, logrando con eso despertarla de su ensoñación.

—¡Bienvenido a casa!— lo saludó emocionada.

—Muchas gracias, me alegra haber llegado— le sonrió sentándose a su lado —. ¿Y mis hermanos?

—Preparando la cena— informó señalando hacia la cocina.

—Entonces deben estar divirtiéndose— comentó con su clásica sonrisa.

Asintió —Seto… Tengo un problema con tu chaqueta— le contó mostrándole la prenda—. Se trabó…

—¿Cómo que se trabó?— preguntó tomándola —Ah… Te refieres a la cremallera, no hay ningún problema, yo me encargo— aseguró disponiéndose a revisar con cuidado qué sería lo que estaba obstaculizando el cierre —Y por cierto… No es mi chaqueta, es tuya desde hace mucho.

—Seto… ¿Por qué me regalaste algo tan importante?— preguntó observándolo con atención —Tus hermanos me contaron que tu chaqueta representa muchas cosas.

—¿Hablaron de eso?— preguntó viéndola con curiosidad —Es verdad que representa mucho— asintió volviendo su mirada a la prenda —, fue justamente por eso que te la regalé… Ella me dio confianza, valor, me hizo sentir querido y siempre recordar que no importaba qué tan mal estuvieran las cosas… Había alguien esperando por mí…— volvió a verla —Esperaba que a ti también te transmitiera todo eso…

Lo observó emocionada, Seto era sin dudas un ángel, su tierno príncipe, el que la salvó de las garras de aquella soledad... No había nadie tan increíble como él.

—Y hay otro motivo por el que te lo regalé— continuó, ganándose con eso su completa atención —. Para que siempre recordarás que regresaría por ti.

—¡Seto!— exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos conmovida —Seto es la persona más dulce de la tierra— aseguró feliz, sintiendo como él correspondía el gesto.

—Temo que cometiste un error en eso, porque la persona más dulce del mundo, no es otra que quien estoy abrazando ahora— aseguró él, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

* * *

—Si quieres un ataque de diabetes inmediato ven a ver esto— comentó Kano llamando con su mano a Kido, mientras observaba por el pequeño espacio abierto de la puerta.

—¡Déjalos en paz! Eres un entrometido— lo regañó ella, antes de probar el guisado —. Creo que aún le faltan unos minutos de cocción— comentó para sí misma.

—Están abrazados~

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!— exclamó corriendo hacia la puerta y observando por encima de él —¿Cuánto hace que están así?

—Un par de minutos… ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en confesar sus sentimientos?

—No lo sé…— volvió a alejarse, había muchos trastos que lavar y si esperaba por él... —Ellos se ven bastante cómodos de esta forma, dudo que de momento les haga falta poner un título a su relación.

La siguió muy de cerca —Oh sí… A veces no es necesario poner etiquetas o siquiera confesar sentimientos para que ellos estén allí… ¿Cierto~?— preguntó inclinándose a un lado de ella para verle el rostro.

—¿Terminaste de exprimir las naranjas?— preguntó con sequedad valiéndose de su cabello para que él no fuera capaz de observarla.

—Enseguida lo hago, cariño~

—No me llames cariño…

—Está bien, dulzura.

—¡Ahh ya cállate y exprime las condenadas naranjas!

—Lo que la líder más sexy del grupo ordene~

* * *

El mundo había cambiado tanto… Cambios que se reflejaban claramente en los zurcos que el tiempo había dejado en su rostro, enmarcado por su largo cabello blanco que arrastraba como un eterno velo tras de sí.

Sus ojos cansados pero que aún no habían perdido el brillo, fueron testigos de cientos de años de progreso y retroceso en la humanidad, la naturaleza y ella misma… Lo más luminoso y lo más oscuro del mundo, estaba grabado a fuego en aquellos ojos que con el aumento de sus poderes, eran ahora, completamente rojos.

Caminó lentamente por aquel parque tan verde y vivo que le pertenecía, y se había empeñado en mantener intacto y ajeno a los cambios del mundo, aquello le costó esfuerzo, dolor, y convertirse en un monstruo completo, pero había valido la pena…

Haría cualquier cosa por proteger ese lugar, para así poder regresar a él…

Entró en la glorieta que tanto tiempo le tomó construir y periódicamente reparaba, arrodillándose frente a la tumba que permanecía en medio…

Sobre el mármol que profesaba un mensaje lleno de cariño a quien yacía debajo, aún podía distinguirse algunas fibras del que en un momento fuera un importante símbolo para ambos…

Esa prenda que permaneció más de quinientos años ahí, como un silencioso recordatorio de que nunca lo dejaría solo…

Que siempre regresaría a verlo…

Y que algún día… Volverían a estar juntos…

 **Fin.**

 _Notas finales:_

 _Por este tipo de cosas es que no suelo escribir SetoMary… 1- No me salen, y 2- No puede terminar bien… Mary está condenada a la soledad…_

 _Espero que les haya gustado… Sé que fue cortito pero intentó ser emotivo._

 _Complementando las notas iniciales, les comento que hasta el 26 de febrero tienen tiempo para participar en este evento que organizamos para fans de Kagerou Project de habla hispana. La consigna es tomar una frase de un generador de diálogos al azar, y escribir o dibujar algo de la serie basándose en lo que esta frase les haya sugerido. Si quieren participar visiten el siguiente enlace en el cual está mejor explicado:_

 _kagepro-eventos . tumblr .com(/) reglas_

 _(por favor quita los espacios y paréntesis para usar el enlace)._

 _Sin más por el momento me despido._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


End file.
